Don't Ever Let It End
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Thanks to a meddling blonde Amy and Trish are thrust into a strange relationship. Femslash, Slash, Jedam, Lita/Trish


**Based on the Nickelback song of the same name from their new album "Here and Now"**

* * *

><p>It was one of the rare weekends that Amy and Trish were free and in Canada together. Trish had been busy with her yoga all month and Amy could see how stressed she was getting. So the red-headed woman had acquired tickets to see her girlfriend's favourite hockey team play. It was a relatively new relationship, not even a year old. They had reconnected at the house-warming party thrown by their mutual friend, Adam Copeland. The blonde man had begged Amy to come, claiming that he needed her there. Amy hadn't understood why and had kept refusing. Of course, eventually all good things have to come to an end. Somehow-Amy suspected that it was due to Adams boyfriend Jeff-she had gotten a request on her Skype. The '<em>RatedRSuperstar<em> 'name had given it away but Amy had accepted it anyway. She had immediately been hit with Adam begging her to come to the party, complete with pouting and puppy dog eyes. When that hadn't worked, he had dragged Jeff down to the camera. The woman was powerless against Adams epic pout and Jeff's 'kicked puppy' face and had eventually agreed to fly down.

Adams face when Amy had walked through the door had made her trouble worthwhile. The blondes tired hazel eyes had lit up first, followed by his face. Amy had quickly found herself with an armful of blonde Canadian clinging to her and she realised that he wasn't lying about needing her there. She had held him close for a few minutes before he pulled back and dragged her out to the party, claiming that there were people there that she needed to talk to. She hadn't expected him to drag her over to Trish Stratus and desert her there. And she certainly hadn't expected Trish to start up a conversation with her. But Trish had been very nice, and had even apologised for most of her behaviour-the unscripted things mostly-while they had both been in the WWE. Amy had smiled gracefully and by the time the party ended-or to be more accurate, by the time Amy fled from the crowd-the two women had struck up a tentative friendship. Of course, neither of them noticed the blonde man standing to the side who gave a satisfied nod before being dragged away by his boyfriend, laughing at being scolded by the younger man.

Over the next few months Amy and Trish kept running into each other. By the time the red-head realised that it wasn't just coincidence and was about to scold Adam for it, Trish stuttered her way through an invitation to dinner. Amy had considered it for all of a second and accepted, already planning to make it perfect. Of course, Amy and Trish being Amy and Trish, their first date was a disaster. Naturally, this also made it perfect. After their reservations being lost and Trish shutting her hand in the car door they had ended up sitting in a park eating Chinese takeout. Despite the disasters Amy would always remember that night fondly. She would always insist that it was the disasters of that night that had kept them going strong for 8 months. That wasn't to say that they hadn't had their share of fights, Adam could attest to that. But it was usually finished when Amy brought home flowers and chocolate, and usually ended properly with a good make out session.

Amy hated hockey but for her girlfriend she endured it. When you dated Trish Stratus you had no choice. The brunette was hockey mad, as her twitter followers could all tell you. She had mellowed out a lot in the last few months, especially in the off-season, claiming that as long as Amy was with her she didn't care who won. It probably helped that after every game they always went to the local coffee shop, Amy buying coffee and cake for the two of them. They would sit and laugh at the people in the parking lot, mostly cops, rebellious teenagers and drunks at that hour, all the while pretending that they were just good friends. Most of the outside world didn't know of their relationship and they were happy with it that way.

A week later Amy surprised Trish with tickets to her favourite band. The brunette woman had been complaining for months that they were going to be in town on her birthday but that she hadn't been able to get tickets. Amy hadn't mentioned that she had bought two tickets the morning they came out, knowing that it would be the best present she could buy. And she was right.

The morning of Trish's birthday Amy had surprised her with breakfast in bed, complete with her favourite healthy crap, a red rose and a small envelope. Trish had pouted sweetly-something that Amy swore she had picked up from their blonde friend-until Amy gave in and let her have her birthday kiss. Trish had eaten, taking advantage of the fact that Amy wouldn't say no to her on her birthday to insist that the red-head try some of her food and laughing when Amy made faces and told her that it was the worst thing she had ever tasted. She had amended that statement when Trish had announced that since her health food was so bad then Adam could cook next time he came to visit. Amy had begged off, reminding Trish that the last time he had tried to cook unsupervised in their kitchen they had been forced to redecorate. Trish had laughed and curled up against her girlfriend to finish her food before she opened the envelope. Amy was glad that she had the presence of mind to move the breakfast tray because once Trish figured out what she was looking up Amy had herself a lapful of excited brunette, one that was squirming and kissing her passionately before long. Needless to say, they didn't move from the bed until it was time for them to get ready to leave.

When Trish came down the stairs in tight jeans and t-shirt, paired with Amy's leather jacket that she'd been looking for the last couple of months the red-head almost didn't want to go to the concert. Because it was Trish's birthday however, she controlled herself to claiming a hard kiss before they left the house. They were forced to park a fair way away from the concert and walk, something that Amy knew was going to stand her in good stead later. The red-head often awoke to find Trish curled up against her, and although Trish claimed that it was because Amy hogged the blankets and she got cold the American wasn't fooled. Not that she minded an opportunity to get closer to the gorgeous brunette.

The concert was fantastic even though Amy spent more time watching Trish enjoy herself than she did paying attention to the band. At one point the red-head wrapped her arms around Trish from behind and the two women just stood there swaying to the music. If she was honest it scared Amy how much she cared about Trish. It had been a long time since she cared about anyone this much, and even longer since it hadn't blown up in her face spectacularly. But as much as she was scared of getting hurt, especially since they had to pretend to be nothing more than good friends, she was terrified of letting Trish go. The brunette did something to her, made her feel something that she hadn't in a long time. Amy was addicted to making Trish happy, to making her feel special. And that was a feeling that she was not willing to give up. And when Trish leaned into her, rested her head on Amy's shoulder and whispered 'Don't ever let this end' the slightly taller woman knew that she would never be able to let her girlfriend go.

After the concert Amy suggested walking through the park, pointing out that it was the quickest path back to the car. Trish was hesitant but she eventually agreed, clinging to Amy's hand as they walked. The red-head eventually pulled her girlfriend as close as she could get and wrapping her arm around Trish's shoulders. By the time they reached the car both women were laughing and talking, just enjoying each other's company.

Two weeks later, they were sitting outside in Trish's backyard. It was their one year anniversary that day and both women had gone out of their way to make it special. Of course that just meant that it was spent in bed, with Amy bringing the flowers and Trish the chocolate. Now they were enjoying the moon and the stars. Amy licked her lips nervously, and smiled shyly when Trish turned to her and smiled as sweetly as she could manage. As much as Amy wanted to tell Trish how she felt she couldn't seem to find the words.

"I love you," Trish finally said, gazing at Amy with adoration in her eyes. Amy grinned and leant down to kiss her girlfriend.

"I love you too," she admitted. Trish smiled and straddled Amy's thighs.

"So much," she whispered before she claimed Trish's lips. The brunette woman let her lips curl up in a grin even as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Amy's neck. Neither of them were going to let this end.


End file.
